one_piece_the_golden_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Selena
Selena is a cook by trade, who was born and raised at Dinas Island on the Grand Line. She works as the head chef at the Mermaid's Pearl, a rather fancy dining establishment in one of the slightly well-to-do areas of the main city. As of this point, she is the unofficial cook for the Skull Pirates Personality A spry and lively girl, Selena is a ball of energy that absolutely loves to have a good time. There does not seem to be much she takes seriously and the girl always seems ready to have a good time and party whenever possible. Being the energetic person she is, Selena finds that any situation can be made into a light and enjoyable occasion with dancing, friends, and good food. However, because of her not-so-serious personality, Selena has been known to eventually get on people's nerves with this sort of constant activity. That is not to say that those sorts of things are all she thinks about, however. In fact, there is one thing Selena takes seriously more than anything else, and that is her cooking. While cooking, Selena seems to take on a completely different personality. She puts a great deal of focus into her work, and absolutely cannot stand when people disrespect her cooking or the kitchen in which the food is prepared. Selena also has a strong passion for her Capoeira-style of fighting. In fact, she has been known to work in some training time during her other activities, such as serving and cooking food. She can be very defensive at times, especially when people she cares very deeply for have been wronged in some way. History Before Joining The Skull Pirates Selena was born and raised in the city of Dinas. Orphaned at an early age, she spent most of her life living with her grandfather in one of the more, lower-class sections of the city. Although the old man did not have much to offer, he always did his best to provide the girl with whatever she needed, be it food, clothing, or at the very least a roof over head during the night. The girl did not have a long time to live with her grandfather. By the time the girl turned seven years old, the older man was taken from her, mostly on account of poor health due to constantly doing without to make sure that Selena had enough to get by herself. With the most important person in her life gone, Selena found herself becoming a very angry child. She was angry at her parents for abandoning her. She was angry at her grandfather for dying and leaving her on her own. But most importantly, she found herself growing angry at the city in which she called her home. During her time alone on the streets, Selena began to learn just how cruel and uncaring people could be. The girl would often find herself sitting on street corners, begging citizen and traveler alike for money, food, shelter, or some combination of the three. More often than not, the girl was met with nothing more than a cold shoulder or a coin that would not even be enough to buy her a piece of fruit or scrap of bread. Each night would more often than not result in Selena huddled up under some cardboard box or in alley somewhere. Eventually, the girl came to the conclusion that the only way she'd be able to truly survive at this rate was to take up thievery. It was during this action that everything in her life would change forever. It happened one night, shortly after the girl turned eight years old. Selena had been picking pockets for a while now, never managing to get a lot, but at the very least she was getting enough to get by. One night, the girl had picked a target unlike any she had actually seen. It was an elderly woman, most likely in her mid-to-late 60's at the earliest. She was dressed rather well off, as well, with lots of jewelry and a fashionable dress that one would only imagine the richest of the city's citizens would be able to afford. Selena could not fathom why in the world the woman would be walking around one of the more seedier areas of the island city at such a late hour, but she was not about to let such an opportunity pass her by. Quickly, the green-haired girl made her way to make off with the woman's purse. However before she got very far, Selena found the woman quickly spinning around with a foot quickly being shoved into the small girl's stomach. Despite being kicked back and winded, Selena was quite impressed to say the least. She found herself questioning how an older woman like that was not only able to tell that she was sneaking up on her, but able to spin around and kick her away with such power, speed, and grace. On the other hand, the woman herself was also surprised. She had known that it was possible that someone might try to mug her a section of the city such as this, but to find out that it was a little girl? She instantly knew that something had to be amiss. The woman inquired as to what was actually going on. Selena, of course, was reluctant to tell the woman anything. However, it did not take long for the older woman to start putting the pieces together. She was easily able to decipher that based on Selena's rag-like dress and dirty appearance, that she had been most likely living on the streets for some time. The woman could also tell that there was a great anger within the child based on the life she had been living up until that point. Not giving it a second thought, the old woman took Selena with her to her home... not really giving the girl any choice in the matter. Selena would soon come to know the woman as Marta Sorrel, who not only was only a very wealthy woman, but also ran a fairly famous restaurant in Dinas. The woman offered her a proposition, that in exchange for helping her out at the restaurant, Marta would offer the girl a place to live, clothes to wear, and the like. Selena seemed a bit leery of the offer, but she eventually came to agree. Time to continued to go by. Selena kept her end of the deal, helping out at Marta's restaurant. During her time there, the girl learned a great deal about cooking and food. She would gradually start to warm up to the woman and the idea of cooking as a whole. However, Marta noticed that despite Selena putting forth such energy into a positive activity, there was still a great abundance of energy in the girl, as well as some of the residule anger from her early childhood. Marta decided that perhaps the girl would benefit from a little discipline as well, and so she began to instruct her in the fighting style of Capoeria. Needless to say, Selena was quite surprised to see someone as old as Marta was able to move with such fluid movements and grace. Impressed and intrigued at this style, Selena questioned just where in the world Marta learned such a unique style of movement. Marta would come to explain that before she opened her restaurant in Dinas, she served as cook aboard a pirate ship many years ago. She revealed that she had originally came from the South Blue, and she had used this fighting-style herself while serving as the cook on the crew. Selena was amazed. Not only was Marta a cook, owner of a restaurant, knew such a unique fighting style, but she had been a pirate as well too? So many accomplishments were just unheard of for the girl. Marta inquired if during her spare time when not at the restaurant, if Selena would be willing to learn and practice this martial art style. She jumped at the chance. More time passed, and the bond between Marta and Selena grew. The younger, green-haired girl began to look up to Marta as sort of a mother-figure, despite the vast age difference between the two. While training and cooking, Marta would often recount stories of her past as pirate ship cook and various legends and stories she had heard about while at sea. One of those legends revolved around an island in the New World known as Sabola. Marta described it as a mystical place, where the most exotic and delicious of all spices could be harvested to make any food an absolute taste of perfection. The woman explained that a part of her had always wanted to find the island, but she was getting just to old to do so anymore, and it was most likely going to remain just a dream. Selena, remembering all that the woman had done for her, made a promise to Marta. She promised that one day, she would find that island herself, and bring back the spices of the legend to really make the woman's cooking the greatest in the world. Abilities And Powers In combat, Selena does not rely upon any form of special equipment or Devil Fruit powers. Rather, she uses her own body as weapon. Selena was trained in a style of fighting known as Capoeria. This is a form of fighting in which the user more or less combines martial arts with dancing, using a fluid combination of power, speed, and unpredictability to combat their foes. She is rather strong for her build and size, and has been shown to be capable of easily dispatching of foes that are twice or even more of her size. Goals and Dreams Selena's dream is to one day venture out of the city of Dinas in order to sail the seas of the world and refine her cooking to levels of absolute perfection. In particular, she has dreams of one day finding the legendary Sabola Island. This island is rumored to contain the rarest spice in all the world, with the abilities to make anything taste as if it is from the heavens themselves. Selena is certain that with this spice in her cooking, she will be able to become the greatest cook in the entire world. Quirks * Selena is clumsy to an almost unnatural level. Oddly enough, the only three times she seems to show any form of grace is when in the kitchen, dancing, or in battle. Also, despite her seriousness when in the kitchen, Selena still manages to dance while cooking... though she drops this act the moment someone badmouths her cooking. * Despite her love of partying, it does not take much alcohol for Selena to get tipsy. * She tends to name her more complex fighting techniques after food and restaurant related terms. Relationships Marta Selena shares a rather unique relationship with Marta. At times, she seems to almost detest the woman, as their personalities tend to clash on a rather common basis, almost to the point where the two constantly insult each other. The two have been known to get into actual physical fights with each other one more than one occasion as well. On the other hand however, Selena does have a great deal of respect for Marta. She knows that if it were not for the old woman's intervention, that chances are she may not be alive today. Selena also respects the woman's strength and cooking skills. In a sense, she sees Marta as some sort of mother figure. The Skull Pirates Tristan D. Kuzo Despite only knowing him for a brief period of time, Selena seems to get along with Kuzo rather well. She did not seem to have any major qualms about joining his crew during his initial invitation, and her opinion of the captain only seemed to go up when he was willing to aid her in saving Marta after she was attacked by "Billionth" Aldridge of the Unit. Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Player Category:Human